Several stability control systems currently exist. Examples of stability control systems are electronic stability control systems (ESC), yaw stability control systems (YSC), and roll stability control systems (RSC). The stability control systems are utilized to maintain controlled and stable vehicle operations for improved vehicle and occupant safety. The stability control systems are often used to maintain vehicle tractions and to prevent or mitigate a roll over event.
Roll stability control systems are utilized to prevent a vehicle from rolling. Rolling or rollovers often occur when a vehicle has departed a roadway, and attempts to re-enter the roadway. One common obstacle that causes such a tripped event is a roadside curb.
Although there currently exist stability control systems for ride comfort and road handling, and for mitigating and preventing untripped rollover events, such systems are incapable and/or limited in their ability to mitigate and prevent tripped rollover events.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved stability control system, which accounts for imminent tripping obstacles and overcomes the limitations of current stability control systems.